It's Genma's And Soun's Operation: Save Tokyo!
by Kuno-Baby
Summary: Oh my god, it's back. Genma and Soun, saving Tokyo. You thought it couldn't happen, well, it can't.
1. Prologue

It's Genma's (And Soun's) Operation: Save Tokyo!

Kuno-Baby

"Oh my," Kasumi said, impressed. "You must have come a long way."

Two men in black suits and sunglasses merely stared impassively at her, then at the door as a commotion made itself evident through noise in the hallway.

"C'mon pops, whatever you did this time, you better own up to it." Ranma said, growling, as he pushed Genma and Soun through the doorway and into the dining room.

Genma and Soun kneeled before the table, and as soon as one of the guests opened his mouth, Genma began to speak nervously. "I swear to god it wasn't me at that temple last Thursday!"

"Uh," the man replied, "That's not what we're here about."

"We were both here at midnight last Sunday! Playing shogi! We have witnesses that'll swear to it!" Soun blurted out.

"That's not it either." The other one said.

"Er, neither of you happen to have a tragically affianced daughter?" Genma asked hopefully.

"No. In fact, sir, we were just coming here to ask Mr. 'City-Councilman' Tendo if he knew where the so called 'Super Combatants' of Nerima are, alias the 'Wrecking Crew' or the 'Furinkan High Kendo Club.'"

"Er, what for?" Soun asked.

"This is a bit of a military secret, but it will be in the open soon enough. We're taking candidates from all over Japan to become the new, government backed superheros of Japan."

Genma's eyes seemed to glow as he stuttered out "S-superheros?"

"There are incidents of destruction no mere policeman can cope with! Even the defense force can't deal with some of them! Japan can't rely on civilian heroes like we've been doing. We need an official, responsible team of agents that can deal with monsters and danger unlike any mortal criminal!" The agent wiped his mouth and sat down, having stood up for his burst of speech. His partner looked at him strangely.

"Monsters and danger? Uh, you might be looking for my son, Ranma, he's good at dealing with monsters and dan-" Genma was interrupted halfway through his last word by a shout from the kitchen.

"Father! Mr. Saotome! What do you want to eat for dinner? I've decided to try cooking tonight!" Akane screeched from down the hall.

Soun looked at Genma, Genma looked at Soun, and the two came to a simultaneous decision. "Look no farther, gentlemen, for we are the strongest among the super combatants of Nerima! We will become your superheroes and face any danger!" Genma yelled. Soun silently added "Except Akane's dinner selection…"

"Very good. If you'll come outside to our limo, we can discuss the necessary arrangements." The agents stood and walked out, Genma and Soun trailing behind.

"You'll include meals for shifts we work, right?" Genma haggled as he shut the front door.

Ranma stared at the door, then looked at Akane, already bringing in several plates piled high with what appeared to be purple, blue and green egg rolls.

(Prologue Complete)


	2. Fighting For No Reason

It's Genma's (And Soun's) Operation: Save Tokyo!

Chapter 1

AN: No, really, I'm never going to update.

Genma looked around the small office he and Soun had been rushed into, noting the lack of a mini-fridge with a grimace. Soun himself was idly tapping keys on the computer that they'd been provided with, a small box with a flat-screened monitor and no discernable brand-names. Genma found the closet and began to search through it, finding five trench coats, several pairs of oddly-sized boots, and a few nerdy-looking wristwatches.

Holding a wristwatch up to his eye to inspect it further, he called out to Soun. "I guess this is our hero gear or something…" he trailed off as another wristwatch seemed to echo his statement.

"Communicator watches!" Soun exclaimed, "But how did you recognize them? You're so good at being a hero already!" Soun was close to tears.

Genma shrugged, then slipped one watch on while tossing the other to Soun. "We've got a few spares of these watches, so I guess we don't have to be too careful with them! Ha Ha Ha!" Genma shoved the other two watches into the inside pocket of his new trench coat.

"I wonder when we'll have to go fight those monsters?" Soun asked, calming down a bit. A voice came from his wristwatch which caused him to jump up to his feet.

"Heroes! The city needs your help! Ah, I see you've got your gear already, wonderful. Here's the location!" A map appeared on the screen along with coordinates.

Genma sighed. "I guess we have to go, don't we."

Soun nodded. "Maybe we can stop for food on the way. Or a quick game of Go."

Genma nodded.

(scene break)

Arriving at the location in question at what could be charitably referred to as a leisurely pace, the two soon found that their job was not as simple as it looked.

"Are those girls in school uniforms?" Genma asked, jaw slack.

Soun whacked him in the back of the head without turning his gaze from the sight. "No school uniform has skirts that short, my friend."

"Do you think they need any help fighting those monsters?" Genma asked, not bothering to notice the attack on his skull.

"It saddens me to say this, but I think you will have to save them." Soun closed his eyes reluctantly but sagely.

"Me?" Genma yelped, "why me?"

"Clearly one of us has to stand guard and, uh, make sure there aren't any other monsters waiting in ambush." Soun said, thinking quickly.

Genma shrugged, and leapt into the fray, then back out again. "What kind of attacks do I use on monsters?"

Soun sighed. "Well, those look like forbidden monsters to me, so use your forbidden techniques."

"I can't just unseal the forbidden techniques!" Genma exclaimed, pausing to duck under a green-skirted girl sent flying by a monstrous attack. "They're forbidden!"

Soun looked at the monsters again. "Why?"

Genma paused for a moment, then shrugged again. Spinning some cloth around, he disappeared.

Soun turned to look at the girl, who was standing up unsteadily. "Need any help, young lady?" he asked politely.

"I… I'm alright." Makoto said, limping a little as she walked back towards the small park that was the stage for the battle. "Who are you?"

Soun pondered that statement for a moment. "Ah, I'm a hero of Tokyo. Officially, that is."

Makoto stared at him for a second, then turned back to the battle. "If you're a hero, why aren't you fighting those youma?"

"I can't fight them. It's far too dangerous." Soun nodded at his own words.

"Then how are you a hero?" Makoto yelled, accusingly.

"Eh, I mean, what if there's more waiting in ambush?" Soun quickly explained.

Makoto thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "I guess your friend is handling it well enough."

"How'd you know he's my friend?" Soun asked incredulously.

"You're both wearing those trench coats that say 'Hero of Tokyo' on the back." Makoto explained.

Soun nodded.

Genma sauntered back up to Soun, his arms covered in what appeared to be green pudding. "I need a bath pretty badly right about now, old friend. Who's this?"

Soun turned to look at Makoto, who suddenly seemed embarassed. "I've got to go!" she said, and jumped away to follow her friends.

"She didn't tell me her name. Can you believe that until we've taken up this post, those girls were fighting monsters like that on their own? They can't be any older than Akane!" Soun said.

Genma nodded. "We've found a better reason for fighting than escaping from Akane's dinner! Well, not better. Additional, let's say."

Soun nodded.

AN: Soun and Genma nod at each other a LOT. This is intentional. They are very proud of themselves.

The two had turned to return to their office when they noticed a girl watching from the nearby street. Thinking quickly, Soun approached her.

"There's no need to worry, miss. We, the Heroes of Tokyo, have defeated the villains and saved the day." Soun puffed with pride.

The girl looked at him strangely for a moment, then brightened. "I get it! You're…"

Soun and Genma both prepared to be complimented.

"Filming a movie! Definitely! I heard there was a new movie coming out based on the Sailor Scouts, but I never heard that they'd be getting ugly, middle-aged allies!" the girl finished.

Soun and Genma seethed a little, but decided to try again.

"Er, it isn't a movie." Soun began.

"We really did just fight those monsters." Genma finished.

"I get it, you have to stay in character. Don't worry, I won't ruin your shoot. Hey, can I have a part! I can play a really good damsel in distress!" the girl gushed.

Genma sighed. "Here's a watch, it's part of the uniform." Pulling a watch from his inside pocket, he handed it to her. "What's your name? We need to get it on the cast list."

"I'm Aono Kyouko! Wow, this thing is sooooo cool!" the girl began following them.

"Genma, what are you doing?" Soun asked, surprised.

"Ah, the leader said we needed new recruits for our crusade for justice, and I'm not going back to Nerima until Akane forgets about cooking. Plus, her obliviousness reminds me of my dear Nodoka."

Soun nodded. "What happens when she finds out we've made her into a Hero of Tokyo? What if she's unprepared for the job?"

Genma shrugged. "I can probably handle anything. I mean, it's not like you were much help back their either! And also, I think we need someone who knows how to operate that computer. Don't teenagers know that kind of thing?"

Soun nodded again. "Whatever the case, I definitely don't know how to use it."

Genma nodded.

(Scene break.)

Crossover Counter: Rosario + Vampire, Sailor Moon, Ranma

Trench Coats remaining: 2

Yeah, I'm not gonna have any major characters become important characters. I think it fits this fic better if Genma, Soun, and other characters relatively in the same importance level dominate the action. Aono Kyouko is Aono Tsukune's cousin from Rosario + Vampire. As her only characteristics are being tomboyish, oblivious, and protective of her cousin, I figure I can just use her as a bridge to anything from Rosario + Vampire that I want to bring in, as well as an amusing team member.

If you have a suggestion for another minor character to bring in, make it… I'm totally out of idea already.


	3. A sort of hollow feeling inside

Genma jumped backwards. Despite his great skill, his great size was getting in the way of properly fighting the monster in front of him. Was it a monster? Genma didn't know. What he did know what it was made out of empty beer cans and old rags, held together by some unknown force.

"Get outta the way!" Soun yelled, and Genma jumped to the side just in time to see a small rocket pass by where his head used to be and collide with the creature, blasting it into little bits.

Soun dropped the rocket launcher and looked smug. "Guess I…"

He put on a pair of sunglasses, then finished his sentence. "Took out the trash!"

Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!

That's right kids!

It's Genma's (And Soun's) Operation: Save Tokyo!

…From The Youma! Chapter 2

AN: Having decided on the Arc title, and arc enemy, there you have it. Since I am a silly person, it will not involve any actual things from Sailor Moon, but it can involve the characters… or something. In all likelyhood, it will more be about Genma (and Soun!) and how they deal with being heroes.

AN2: Is Innortal the only one still reading? Whatever.

(chapter start)

"Guys, the computer is tracking all the fights we've been in so far. Apparently many different types of enemies have been converging on Tokyo for the last few years, and the trends indicate that they'll be gaining strength again soon." Kyouko spoke proudly.

"Trend? What's that?" Soun asked.

Genma shrugged. "It's probably one of those teenage fads. I'll have none of it."

Soun nodded. Kyouko fumed silently for a second.

"I mean that…" Kyouko was interrupted by the insistent beeping of the Hero-Alert, which Kyouko still insisted was the name of their communication watches.

Genma looked to both sides, then clicked the ignore button. "It's probably a wrong number."

Kyouko opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted again as the beeping resumed.

Soun, thinking quickly, hit ignore again. "Did anyone hear something? Because I didn't."

As the beeping started once more, Kyouko hit the answer button. "Yes sir, what is the emergency?"

The boss, looking annoyed, spoke in a serious tone. "An invisible monster is wrecking a schoolyard! Get to it, heroes!" The watch screen switched to a map with blinking symbols for the location of the emergency.

Kyouko pushed Genma out the door, and Soun followed reluctantly. The three stood at the nearby bus stop, waiting for the "Hero Bus" as Kyouko called it, also known as public transportation.

(scene change)

"In… visible." Soun calmy recited.

Genma nodded. "Invisible. We're looking for the invisible monster."

Soun nodded back. "Invisible."

Kyouko looked at Genma, then at Soun, then at the devastation in front of them. The school building was half collapsed, and every once in a while a window or a section of wall would violently explode inward, as if an invisible fist or claw was shoving it.

Kyouko waited a second as the two heroes looked all around, then got annoyed. "The invisible monster is right there! Do something!"

Soun looked at her strangely. "Kyouko, we're looking for an _invisible _monster. That is clearly not the target."

Genma shrugged. "Kind of a strange coincidence that a regular monster and an invisible monster would attack the same school!"

"What do you mean, regular? It's invisible, it's clearly invisible!" Kyouko began to shout, exasperated.

"Can't you see it?" Soun asked, confused.

Kyouko shook her head.

Genma thought for a second, then looked up. "Soun, we must be greater heroes than we thought. We can see invisible monsters."

Soun considered it, then shrugged. "Maybe we're better at this than we thought."

Kyouko stared at the school, which had collapsed a little bit more during their odd discussion. "If you can see it, what does it look like?"

Genma squinted. "Big white mask. Black body… green tongue."

"Red claws." Soun added hastily.

"So… do something about it?" Kyouko suggested.

Genma nodded, then ran up to the school fence, taking a short hop over it before continuing his charge towards where the latest damage had appeared. Kyouko slowly walked closer to get a better look, while Soun began to take a pair of boots out of his pack.

Kyouko turned and scowled. "Shouldn't you help him?"

Soun smiled. "It always pays to be prepared. I clearly need better shoes." He took his time taking off his sandals, then began to examine the boots before slowly beginning to put them on.

Genma flew by, propelled by something other than his own muscles.

"This thing is tough, oof!" he managed to yell before landing in a heap. However, he was not defeated, and quickly got to his feet to charge in again, this time a little less enthusiastic.

Kyouko stared at Soun for a second, then shrugged. "Since I can't even see the monster, I'm going to get clear of the combat area. You know, in case I get in the way." Tapping a button on her watch, the boots began to hum and then, glowing blue, propelled her into the air.

Soun froze for a second, then continued trying to put his boots on as slowly as possible. "They're jet boots?" he called up to the now flying Kyouko.

"Of course they are! Do you think heroes wear regular boots?" Kyouko responded, slightly sarcastic.

Genma, meanwhile, was flying without the aid of boots once again. "So far, oof, I've tried punches, kicks, and all my ki attacks. Nothing works." He got up from his small crater and ran in again, sighing as he did so.

Soun stomped once, with the foot that he finally had completely booted. He began slowly on his other foot, but accidentally hit a button on his watch.

The boots started to hum, then glowed blue, and Soun was sent in a bumbling flight with only one boot while the other flew off towards the battle.

Genma managed to duck out of the way, but his opponent was not so lucky. The boot impacted it square in the center of the forehead, and its mask shattered, causing it to dissolve into shadows.

Genma boggled. "Soun, I think I defeated the monster."

Soun flew by, still not quite under control of his motion. "Good work."

Kyouko neatly landed next to Genma. "I've got it! The monster was weak against shoes!"

Genma took only a second to look at Kyouko strangely before rushing off to save Soun from traffic.

__

AN: Feeble, I know, but I wanted to sort of introduce how they do things. Also: !!!!!!!!!!

AN2: Stupid ff.n, not allowing words that are all caps and also words that are yeaaaaahhhhhhhhhh in all caps.


End file.
